The Ladies' Reflections
by lederra
Summary: How the ladies Past and present see the men of SAMCRO.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

Summary: The ladies of SAMCRO (past and Present), reflect on the men of SAMCRO.

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong>GEMMA'S POV<strong>

**CLAY:** My husband, a good man although there are many who would disagree with me. All they see is the Badass biker who struts around Charming, leading the other badass bikers that some like to love while others hate. They don't see the real Clay, not like I do. Don't get me wrong, Clay is a hard man he has to be to lead the club in the way he does, so people thinks that he has no feelings that would make him, in thier eyes a decent man. I do though, I see the pain and guilt he feels whenever a club member is hurt or killed or when a member of that mans' family is hurt because of something the club or someone against the club has done. When Donna, Opies first wife was killed, he went through so many feelings of guilt and shame because it was his order that had got her accidently killed, the bullet had been meant for Opie. Then the anger when he realized that Stahl had lied about Opie, which had made him put out a kill order on him.

There is a good side to Clay, when he is playing with Abel and Thomas our grandsons, anyone who didn't know us or about the club would see nothing more than a doting grandfather, just as I do. He loves those boys, he would do anything for them. I know he has problems with my son Jackson who is father to Abel and Thomas but Clay does love him as well, although he doesn't show it as much as he does with the two babies.

**JACKSON: **My baby. He hates it when I call him that, I know he's a grown man in his thirties now with two young children of his own but he is still my baby and always will be, no matter how old he gets. Mind you like his father before him he is a man whore, it's lucky for him that his old lady Tara does not know the half of what he gets up to, she'd kill him. Mind you since coming out of Jail after the 14 month stretch that he and some of the others did, he seems to have calmed down more and is being more loyal to Tara but as I've already said he is like his father, John Teller and like his father, can't keep his pants on. He too sensetive also for this kind of life , he has to be harder like his stpefather Clay. Mind you when he was a little boy I did wonder for a little while if he was Clays', I had slept with Clay at the same time as John, although no one knew about it. However thankfully the older Jax became the more like John he grew in looks.

**TIG: **The faithful guard dog! I know that regardless what happens in life that Tig will protect Clay to the end, giving up his own life if he has to. There is much that can be said about Tig but one thing I know for sure is his absolute undying loyalty to Clay and me. He is a bit of a psychopath but he is what this club needs for a good SAA, someone who will do what is ever necessary to keep everyone in line. His taste in women leaves a lot to be desired though, he has a thing for latino women but most of the times as long as it has tits and two sets of lips he happy with that. Heck they don't even need to be living, Clay told me how he got turned on by a corpse in the hospital morgue one time. He is seriously sick in the head.

**PINEY:** The other founding member of the club alongside my first husband John Teller. Piney and John had been friends for years even before they had both gone off and served in Vietnam, not in the same unit but they were both over there at about the same time. He is a good man, strong even now and like all the original members, well except for one, absolutely loyal to the club. His downside though is he is a drunk and can get violent with it, one of the reasons why his wife, Mary left him. That and the fact like ,most guys he thinks with what's between his legs rather than his brain inside his head.

**OPIE: **My third son. He was so much a part of my family, growing up with Jackson and Thomas and when Thomas died he was as devastated as Jax at losing Thomas. He is what called a gentle giant, although don't let his quietness fool you,if you attack the club or his family he will hunt you down. Won't matter where you go, he will find you and deal out the necessary punishment. I think he might make a good SAA in time. He absolutely adores his kids and is a brilliant dad, there was a time when after Donna died that he turned his back on his kids, I think seeing them he felt guilty that they were without a mother.

**CHIBS: **The Scotsman, fiercely independant and likes people to think he does not need anyone but I know that's a lie. To him the club is everything, not just a club but family. When he had to leave his own family back in Belfast it almost destroyed him, his love for his daughter I can understand, it is the same love I have for my son but the undying love he has for that bitch Fiona, I will never understand. Still they say love is blind and in this case it most definetly is.

**HAPPY:** Silent but deadly, he is like a snake striking his prey down before they even know he is there. There is not a lot I can say about Happy, he is in many ways a mystery to the club, he keeps his private life, private. I know he has a mother of whom he absolutely adores. She brought him up on her own and has done everything she could for him when he was growing up and now she is ill, he is doing everything he can for her. I think when he loses her he will take it hard, that will be a time when SAMCRO will need to keep a close eye on him.

**BOBBY:** Tough like the other guys when he needs to be but got more of his brains above his shoulders rather than between his legs like some of the other members. Don't get me wrong he chases tail as much as the other guys more so in some cases and has an habit of picking the wrong one. His wife Precious was an absolute bitch and still is, he fell for Luanne which was positively suicidal considering she was married to Otto, even though Otto was in prison and therefore covered by the 'prison clause' but still, Otto would have killed them both when he got out. Bobby is also the only one of the single members who brings food whenever we have a meal, mostly a dessert of some kind which is most welcomed, for a man he is a surprisingly good cook.

**JUICE: **The retard, for someone so good with technology he is absolutley hopeless with people. Clay thinks he is unreliable and in some ways he is but in other ways he is not. He reliable when it comes to finding out information about people and things that the club needs to know about but when it comes to other things, well he is bloody useless! He has a tendancy of saying things before engaging his brain and I've noticed one of the best ways to wind him up is to make a mess of something, he hates mess and untidiness in a big way. Something to do with him having ADD and OCD, what ever!

**KOZIC: **Really stepped up and helped to run the club after Clay, Jax and half the club went to prson on gun running charges. A lot smarter than most people think, it was his idea when we were trying to get Tara back to from Salazar for Alverez to play dead. He also made sure that nothing happened to any of us when the boys were in Stockton and helped with other business. I don't know what this problem is between him and Tig but it better not hinder club business or make him leave to join another charter, he is needed here too much.

**PROSPECTS: **Not a great bunch this time, not a brilliant bunch either. The only one I can see as making it, is Filthy Phil not sure if I ever want to know why he has that nickname.

* * *

><p>AN. Well thats the first chapter, there others wont be as long as only Gemma will be talking about all the men, the others will be talking about thoes they know the best, excpet for maybe the next chapter which will be Tara.


	2. Tara

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong>TARA'S POV<strong>

**CLAY: **Gemma's Husband and Jax's stepfather. I always thought I knew him but since finding out that he along with Gemma might have been responsible for John Tellers death, I've realised that I don'tknow him at all. I've always known that he could be ruthless and the fact that he has threatened to my Jax on more than one occasion, I should have realised earlier what he was like. But at the same time he can be quite compassionate, especially when he shows his love for Gemma to whom he is absolutely devoted, even though he does cheat on her sometimes. Most memorable time I think was when the sweetbutt he had slept with on a run in Nevada, turned up at TM. She was actually looking for one of the others but Gemma found out that Clay had slept with this little bitch and went mad, she belted her in the face with a skateboard and was arrested and taken to Charming PD where Clay was already, having been taken in on questioning by the ATF. She and Clay had a slanging match in the police station in front of everyone, they were not quiet about it or pulled verbal punches, at least in Gemma's case when she had a go at Clay. He is also a doting grandfather to Thomas and Abel and would go to the ends of the Earth to protect them, as he did when Abel was abducted.

**JACKSON: **My Man, my soul mate. I have loved him since we were both 16 years old and have known that sooner or later I would end up with him. He is tough as is the way with all of the men of SAMCRO but he is also sensetive as well. Not that he would let any of his brothers know that, they would never let him live it down. I know that like most ofthe guys, he can't keep his pants on and in the beginning of out relationship when we got back together that he did cheat on me but I've forgave him then but if he does it now, I'm gone and he knows it. He tried to push me away when Abel was abducted and slept with that porn bitch Ima but I know he was doing it to push me away because he felt so guilty about what had happened with Abel and Halfsack and he was afraid of me getting hurt as well.

He is smarter than most of them and reads quite a bit, not something most people would expect of Jax Teller, VP for the Sons of Anarchy, I expect most people think he is thick in fact I know a lot of people think he is thick. He is also a fantastic artist and has done a number of sketches of the boys which we have up on the wall at home. If he ever decided to leave the MC and gave us a chance to live a normal life, he has often said that he would like to go to college and study drawing and art. I know he probaly won't leave the SONS though and he wants desperately to change the direction the SONS have been going since Clay took over. More and more nowadays it seems to be about greed and power and not the true meaning of the Club 'brotherhood', this is something that bothers Jax a great deal!

**TIG: **Resident psycopath! The SAA for the club, I can't say I ever liked Tig very much, I had always been weary of him even before I left Charming to go to medical school but since coming back and then learning that he had killed Donna I find that I am disliking him more and more. I know when Jax takes over the club, if he takes over that one of the first things he plans to do is remove Tig from the position fo SAA and possibly throw him out of the club all together. Yet at the same time he does have a compassionate side, when the Chinese offered Chucky back to the club, Clay was all for not accepting him and letting the Chinese kill him but Tig took pity on the guy and he did risk Jail to help get Gemma away, when she escaped from the hospital after she was framed by Stahl.

**PINEY:** The grandfather of the club but don't let his cuddly exterior fool you, he can be as ruthless as the next guy. When I approached him about the letters that Maureen Adhby had hidden in Jax's backpack, he got quite aggressive and told me to mind my own business, I got the impression that he knew more about JT's death than he let on. I don't know if it was guilt or shame but he definetly did not like me bringing up the subject and told me I was not under any circumstances to mention it to Jax.

**OPIE: **Mine and Jax's best friend since we were kids. Going to be godfather to our son Thomas as soon as we can arrange a christening. He will make a great godparent, he is brilliant as a dad with his own kids. When the guys were in jail, he kept this club going along with Chibs and Koz and I would not besurprised if he becomes Jax's VP when he takes over, mind you if Jax and I do leave Charming and the MC behind, I think Opie will make a great prez.

**CHIBS: **The best goddam medic I have met within the SONS. He is loyal and has along with Opie kept me sane while Jax was inside. Most loyal friend you could have, mind you he has a very dark sense of humour. Never play him at poker either, he CHEATS. He say's he doesn't but he does. Smart guy as well, like a lot of people they see the cut and tats and don't bother to look beyond them.

**HAPPY:** Cold and deadly but he's not. Don't get me wrong he is deadly with or without weapons but he is not cold. He has more emotions than he lets people see, is loyal and would do anything for anyone he considers 'family'. Does not suffer fools, mind you he puts up with Juice. Most people do a runner when Juce starts off on his incesstant chatter but not Happy, mind you one time when it got too much, he swiped some chloroform out of the 1st Aid box that they have at the club. Put it on a clothe and knocked Juice out for a while with it, I've been told by a number of people that he then become very drunk on the drinks that everyone brought to say thankyou for shutting up Juice.

**BOBBY:** He's like a big cuddly sex mad teddy bear. Almost as bad as Tig though not quite in the sick sex way that Tig likes. Love the muffins he makes but Jax tries to keep me away from them, spoilsport. I always feel Happy after eating one of Bobby's muffins. Didn't realise till one of the others told me that he puts hash in them, now I know why Jax doesn't want to share them.

**JUICE: **Techno Genius of the club, I know a lot of people class him as a retard but I don't think he is. He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. I know he tends to say things that he shouldn't and engages his mouth before his brain but that is a lot to do with his ADD. I think also he is lonely but gets tongue tied around most women, he needs an 'old lady'.

**KOZIC:**. The main stay of the club when the guys were in jail. I think if they get rid of Tig that Koz will make one hell of a SAA, Inow he use to be one at Tacoma and has been the unofficial one here at Charming while the guys were doing time. It was his idea to have Alveraz pay 'dead'in an attempt to get me back and I am grateful to him for that. I might ask him also to be Thomas's godfather as well as Opie when we have the kid christened.

**PROSPECTS: **The new lot look promising. Phil did well when the guys were away and I know that he is going to be given his full patch in a few days, he has earned it! As for the new ones, we will have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>AN. Well thats the first chapter, there others wont be as long as only Gemma will be talking about all the men, the others will be talking about thoes they know the best, excpet for maybe the next chapter which will be Tara.


	3. Donna

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

The first of the shorter ones. Not all of the ladies reflections will be as long as the first two.

* * *

><p><strong> Donna's POV <strong>

**OPIE: **My husband. I love him but I get so fustrated that he want's to get involved with the club again. I know he told me that he is going to go straight and not go back to them but I get the feeling he will. I hate the power that SAMCRO holds over people in this town, especially the hold the have over my husband. He has his moments, he is normally quite gentle with me but that does not mean he is a push over, he just never would consider harming a woman. As he has said often enough that a 'real' man never hits a woman and if he does then he is not a 'man' but a scumbag in Opies opinion. Loves the kids, he says they are mini versions of him and me, he does come out with some rubbish sometimes but I love him regardless and I always will.

**PINEY: **My father-in-law, a tempermental old bugger but I love him to bits, the kids love him aswell. He can be a handfull as much as the kids but I love him interacting with them, my own dad just doesn't understand the love I have for Opie but Piney does, mind you he is biased after all Opie is his son. He helps me out when he can, I tell him that I'm alright and can cope but he never listens. Typical man! I know that if anything happened to me or Opie he would go out of his way to make sure that Ellie and Kenny our children are safe. He has his tough side but like his son is a gentle giant but with a temper.

**JACKSON: **Opies best friend since school. I hated it when he was free but my Opie was not. He is was really upset when Opie got sent down and he always kept an eye on me and the kids. He has his good side in that he cares about people but at the same time he is one arrogant bastard, thinks he is 'gods gift' to women and one of the biggest man whores around. I'm just so glad that Opie is not like him. At Opie you can trust, I pity any woman that gets with Jax, he will be constantly cheating on her or giving something that he has caught from some whore he's slept with.

**CLAY:** The devil incarnate! What more needs to said.


	4. Wendy

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong>WENDY'S POV <strong>

**JAX: **Arrogant prick but I can't help loving him and he is the father of my son Abel. I fell in love with Jax from the first moment I met him, he would say the only reason I was with him was because of the respect that it got me within the club. Maybe part of me agrees with him on that but not entirely. Every woman wants him and those who say otherwise are not only lying to themselves but to everyone else. However it is no picnic living with the SAMCRO prince, he is as much a control freak as that bitch of a mother of his, he's why I ended up getting stoned all the time. I know people would say it was my doing but if Jax wasn't such a bastard I wouldn't have ended up doing it.

Everyone also thinks that he is such a great dad but he didn't even want the kid. When I first fell pregnant and told him he told me to get rid of it, he wasn't interested in becoming a dad. What a difference a few years make, now he wouldn't be parted from Abel.

**CLAY: **Bigger prick than Jax but a more dangerous one. He would have no problem getting rid of anyone who he thought might be hurting his precious club. He does love Gemma though with all his heart not that that stops him having any pussy he wants when they are away on runs, just as long as Gemma don't find out. Doub't he would care if she did.

**TIG:** Psycopath! Clay's Guard dog, a human bull mastiff that you would not like to upset. An animal in bed as well as out of it. Some of his sexual perferences are sick even for him, doesn't matter what species it is human, animal, living or dead. I've heard what some of the sweetbutts had said about him, that he likes it rough and he loves nothing more than tying the girl he got up and sometimes beating her. He came on to me once, I am so glad I turned him down.

**OPIE: **Jax's oldest and dearest friend. I've always liked Opie and must admit I always felt more than a little jealous of Donna. Would never admit though, at least Donna could trust him, which is more than could be said for Jax. I was really upset for Opie when Donna died, I know how much he loved her. Am glad now that he is with Lyla, she makes him happy. Opie deserves to be happy, to have the sort of live and love of a good woman that I think every bloke dreams off, if they were honest about it. If he hadn't have been married when I first met the guys I would have seriously had tried to get my feet under his table. He knows how to treat a woman right.

**JUICE: **The hopeless goofball of the MC. I've shared more than a few joints with him in the past, even slept with him a few times before I became Jax's old lady. Even though a lot has happened over the years, I will always have a bit of a soft spot for him, not that I would ever let anyone know, his life wouldn't be living if I did. He may not be that good with people but trust me between the sheets, well lets just say, he's worth it.


	5. Emily Duncan

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong> EMILY DUNCAN'S POV <strong>(One of the sweetbutts)

**JAX: **SAMCRO's prince and stud. Ive always fancied from the very first day, that I walked onto the TM lot, he was just a prospect back then but he was gorgeous even though I was a good ten years older than him. He was and still is what is called HOT. He can have any girl he wants and all he wants is that Doctor woman, Tara Knowles. I've had Jax once they needed someone to do a job for the club, and thought they would pay him a lot of money but the guy didn't want money, he wanted inside my pants, so they told him he could have me. Told Jax if he wanted me to sleep with this guy, then he had to sleep with me first and wear his cut. He was everything I had heard from the other sweetbutts and well hung. Best fuck I'd had in a long time and I've had a few.

**TIG: **His idea of sex is rough and hard. Loves to tie up the girl he is with and perfers to do her in the arse, makes me wonder if some of the stories I've heard about him are true. That he is not hetrosexual but gay, never say it to his face though he would probaly kill me. Then again he would probaly smile, kill me and then have sex with my dead corpse. Nice thought, not!

**JUICE: **He's a sweetie. Gets ever so tongue tied with the ladies. Always respectful regardless of who they are, his mama brought him up well in that respect. Taught him to respect the female of the species unike some of the cavemen in this club. He always nervous whenever he is with a woman to start with but when he gets down to sex finally he is a right little goer. He not much good at the talking side but when he goes down on a girl, God the things his tongue can do to get a girl into orgasmic heaven. I always wondered why the other sweetbutts liked being with him, well after the other night I know now why. He can go go down on me anytime!

**BOBBY: **He's another one who likes to go down on a girl but he is not as good as Juice. He is cuddly which is kinda nice if you want a quiet night, he does like to cuddle the girls. It's said within the club that if he bakes for you that he really likes you and he has only as far as I know done that for perhaps 3 or 4 girls and ended up marrying three of them. The other was herry, Half Sacks Old Lady before she had to leave.

**HAPPY:** Another favourite with the ladies. Cold and emotionless, even in bed sometimes but he can go like a stallion. Well hung like one as well. Likes to be in control and never allows a woman or anyone else to get one over him. He is loyal to the club and only the club. The only person outside the club he is loyal to is his mum. One of the best fighters in the ring as well and most bet on him if there is a fight going on. Unless he fighting Tig, they are evenly matched.

**CHIBS:** I love Chibs to bits. He has more stamina in bed than most of the younger ones all put together. When he speaks that sex scottish accent just puts a chill through my bones. I find his accent so god damm sexy, shame he is back with his wife Fiona, still if she ever chooses to go back to Ireland I will happily take her place in his bed, again.


	6. Cherry

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong> Cherry's POV<strong>

**HALF SACK:** I first noticed Half Sack or kip (which is real name) when I was a sweetbutt at the Devils Hill Charter in Nevada. He had ridden in with the Redwood lot when they had come up to 'patch over' the Devils Tribe. I noticed that he was kinda sweet. We had sat and talked for a while that evening and I really liked him but I was given to Clay for the evening by Jury so I had to leave him for the night. I followed him to Charming about a week later, got smacked in the face by Clay's old lady and after the misunderstanding became Kip's old lady. Clay was not happy about this but I loved Kip, stayed with him for 3 months until the ATF turned up and threatened to put me in prison for a long time unless I ratted on the club. They got me away and I ended up in Nothern Ireland.

**CLAY:** For an old guy he's not that bad in bed but I still perferred Kip. He's a decisive leader for the SOA but his arthritis is now starting to slow him down. He can be mean aswell, he wanted to know if I was serious about Kip and banned me and him seeing each other before the fight that Kip was taking part in to help raise money for the club. He told Bobby to try it on with me but I soon told Bobby where to go. Clay finally accepted that I was ok for Kip and gave his blessing.

**JAX: **The prince of SAMCRO, bit of an arrogant so in so but he's alright. Just thinks that every woman is going to fall at his feets and open her legs for him. Not this one, he is too much of a pretty boy for me and I would never be able to trust him. The first time I met him he turned up with some girl he had met at a gas station and screwed her and he had a girlfriend and wife at home, talk about a slapper. Him, not the girl.

**JUICE: **I love to bits but not in the same way as I loved Kip. He is funny and smarter than most people think he is but saying that he is really gullible. He is really smart when it is anything to do with computers or technology but not so smart with people. It is easy to persaude him to do something even if he is not sure that he should be doing something and has a tendancy of 'fucking up'.

**BOBBY: **When Clay told him to 'push up' on me to see if I would fold and sleep with him, therefore making unsuitable as an 'old lady' he tried really hard but I was having none of it. He was a sweetie about it but I could see at the same time that he was a bit pissed off when I told him no and then punched him in the stomach. He does make really good cakes and cookies though and I think if I had ended up with him that I would probaly be as fat as him now.

**JURY:** the prez of the Devils Hill Charter, Nevada. He gave me a home and a family when I was on the run. He can be a very fair man but that does not make him a push over. Get on the wrong side of him and you know it. He always honours any debts he owes to anyone and takes care of his people. He is also one of those leaders who actually listens to what his people have to say before deciding whether to take thier advice or not.

**NEEDLES: **The VP for the Devils Tribe, totally different to the VP for the Redwood Charter. For a start he is a bit older and is more loyal than Jax to any woman he is with at the time. He can be a bastard as well to anyone who he thinks is messing with the club or anyone he cares about. Always has sound advice for Jury and is a good businessman, he runs most of the bars for the club and makes sure that everyone pays any money owed to them.

**LIAM: **I met Liam when I ended up in Belfast, he was the first one to meet me off the plane and as I was missing Kip like mad, I kinda ended up with him. Had I known he was betraying the club I would have not stayed with him, probaly would have tried to have killed him myself. However depite that he had his points he was a good and considerate lover and he even asked me to marry him. Lucky I didn't, considering what he did.

**MAGEE:** One of the first nine and prez of the Belfast Charter of the SONS. He fooled everyone for a time into believing he was totally loyal to the club but just like with Liam, they found out the truth and Clay killed him for it by pushing him off the roof of a building. Best ending for traitors.


	7. Luanne

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong> LUANNE'S POV<strong>

**OTTO:** My Husband and love of my life. I've not been able to get 'personal' with him for about 7 years, he is in prison for murder. I will always love Otto, it was he who got me out of working in front of the camera in the porn business and now I work behind the camera as a director and porn producer. It makes a change from taking it up the arse and in the mouth from a young lad, Otto is one smart guy, he likes to read but now he talking books because he is almost blind. He killed someone in prison and is now on Death Row for it. I do love him, more than life itself.

**CLAY:** I don't like Clay that much. I put up with him because he is Gemmas husband and prez of the SONS. Also he would have no problem killong me if he thought I was doing something that could harm the club. He hates the porn business, he says it makes him feel 'dirty', and thinks that running guns is a better thing than porn. He would love to shut CaraCara, the porn business down but he has to admit, we do make a lot of money for the club. People love pussy especially the SONS.

**JAX: **Gemma's son, can be a right arrogant little shit! Yet he has a brilliant business mind, he knows a good opportunity when he sees one. He would make a brilliant 'porn' star, he has got the the body of a stud and reputation to go with it. Thinks every woman is there for him to fuck, mind you his heart did get broken when Tara left him all those years ago to go to medical school.

**JUICE: **An absolute sweetheart and fantastic with technology. His skill with computers means my online porn business is getting bigger and more successful. Bless him for that. He tends to get I've noticed really tongue tied around the ladies. Most of the time he is like the other SONS, when he talks to a girl but if there is one he really likes he either do not speak or gets his words so mixed up, that he starts to stammer. Gorgeous body though and a really dirtyu mind, will have to get him to write a script or two for me, reckon he will be good at it. Some of my girlsat CaraCara really like Juiceand would love to get him in bed, a few have and have said that he is good. I think the next time there is a party he might have to watch out, I overheard a few of the girls saying that they are going to jump him at the party. Normally it girls getting jumped by the men not the other way round.I know I should warn him but oh hell maybe it would make a good film. Oh dear!

**BOBBY: **My present screw. He keeps silent about my double dealing the club but only if I have sex with him. Well that is how it started out, now it is different and I actually look forward to our meetings. He is a surprisingly gentle man despite the badass attitude he gives to everone he meets. Bloody intelligent as well, knows more about fiddling the books than I do. Although I love my husband to bits I also love Bobby as well but the love I have for him is different to the love I have for my husband. I love just cuddling up to him when we get the chance and know that although my Otto is in prson there is at least one SON who cares for my safety.

**CHIBS:** Spends almost as much time at CaraCara as Bobby and Juice. Apart from my dealings with him at the studio I don't have much to do with him. I know he has a wife and daughter whom he adores and despite that he chases tail as much as the other guys. Very appreciative of the films that we make here at the studio and often offers to sit and watch the rough cuts with me.

**OPIE: **I like Opie, he is dating one of my girls, Lyla. At first I was a bit concerned about it but they make a cute couple and they absolutely adore each other. He can be a bit nasty if you get on the wrong side of him but I have never seen him hit a woman and lyla says he is great in bed. She says having an arguement with him is difficult because they always end up naked. He will make a good husband for her and a dad to her son Piper, he is great with Kids, if the way he treats his own 2 children from a previous marriage is anything to go by.

* * *

><p>Yhe next chapter will be LYLA, as I've been asked where her chapter was.<p> 


	8. Lyla

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong>LYLA'S POV<strong>

**OPIE:** My OPie! I love him so much, I never thought that I would ever meet a guy who I would love as much as I do Opie. I know because of my job that, most guys just see me as a whore but Opie doesn't. I know he doesn't like my job especially as he beat up a Japanese business man at Lins restaurant during a job the SONS had on there but he respects my need to earn my own money and not be dependant on him. When I first met him, I never really gave him a second thought, I mean he's not exactly a stud in the way that some of the other guys in SAMCRO is but he has got such a gently soul. Don't get me wrong I know he can be a bastard when he wants to and I know he is a criminal but I don't care, he treats me and my son right and thats all I care. Besides he may not look a stud but he is one of the best I have ever had and I've had a few in my line of work.

I can't wait to marry him, the only thing I hope he never finds out is about the abortion I had a few months ago, I do want his kids but the time was not right, for him or me. I do worry when he is away on 'runs' that he will find himself someone else and he keeps telling me not to be stupid which normally means we end up arguing and ending up naked. No wonder I fell pregnant. Although the world see's him as nothing but a badass biker who is a waste of space to me he is anything but, to me he is my big cuddly teddy bear in whose arms I feel safe and always will.

**PINEY:** My future father-in-law. An incurable romantic but he would strongly dissagree with that discription and most likey everyone else would. However he is, he has such a idealistic view of what the club should be but is not. He sees it as brotherhood which is probaly started out as but now adays the club stands more for greed and profit, under Clay's leadership. Piney would have made a good leader, he cares for everyone in the club but his health stops him from doing anything much in the club, he still has a vote at the table but that is about it.

**JAX: **My Opie's best friend and every other CaraCara girls' dream stud but not mine. Don't get e wrong I like Jax but he is too much like Pipers dad, where his looks and arrogance is concerned. Also he can't be trusted to keep his pants on and his hands off other women. He has cheated on Tara more than once and I know I worry about Opie doing it but I know I can trust him more than I ever could Jax. I'll give him his dues, he is really smart and when his time comes I think he will make a good leader. He is a good dad who loves his kids almost as much as Opie loves his and mine, and I know that if anything happened to either Opie or me he would go to the end of the Earth for Piper, Kenny and Ellie.

**JUICE: **I know him from my dealings with CaraCara, he keeps all the online stuff going and up to date. He's also helps out at any parties we have and standing guard sometimes on the door. People say he is a retard, I don't think he is, he fucks up now and again but he is not as stupid as people would like to think.

**BOBBY: **Luannes Puppy dog. Not that he knows that is what Luanne use to call him. I know she was married to Otto but she was rather sweet on Bobby and he even cried at her funeral. He though no one had seen him but I did however I have never told anyone not even Opie who I tell everything to.


	9. Maureen Ashby

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

We are only about half way through season 3 here in the UK so some of the ladies I really am going to have to geuss what their reflections may be. So if I get it wrong, Tough!

* * *

><p><strong> MAUREEN ASHBY'S POV<strong>

**JOHN TELLER:** My Trinny's father. I loved him so much almost more than I love Ireland and the cause. He was such a gentle man but strong with it. He had a vicious side but then all in this lifestyle have that side to them and such a feeling of deep sadness and restlessness. The restlessness again can be put down to the lifestyle and the attitude that he like many agian in this lifestyle have towards 'normal' society with all its rules and regulations. The sadness though, I found came from the death of his beloved younger son, Thomas.

**MAGEE: **Even though Magee became my old man and a 'subsitute' father to my daughter, I didn't love him in quite the same way that I loved JT. He was a good man and stood by me and all and in some ways I did love him very much but he was not John, not my soul mate. His loyalty to the club and the cause also came into question when it was discovered that he was 'Jimmy's man' and he was punished as was right by the Redwood president but despite all that happen I think he did try and do what he thought was right, even if misguided.

**LIAM:** Magee's SAA. A sly little bastard who I would have loved to have killed myself when I found out what he had been up to. I always knew there was something shifty about him but to kill your own brothers for money, that was low even for him. If I had ever thought that anyone would have worked for that bastard Jimmy O'Phelan then Liam would have been the last one other than Magee that I would have thought of. I know Cherry said he did have his good points and in the old days he did, he was a loyal SON but I geuss after a while, it just gets to everyone here that the war is never ending. He allowed his loyalty to the club and the army to be perverted by Jimmy.

**CHIBS:** Padricis Uncle and Kerrianne's dad, oh and Fiona's husband. A former member of the army, both british and real IRA. Originally from Scotland he came over to Belfast, when he was still a medic in the British Army and gradually turned his back on them and joined our boys. Met Fiona and fell in love, not just with her but the cause aswell. Caharming has been good for him, I know he missed his 'girls' but it was the best thing for him to go when Jimmy exiled him. It would have been a waste if he had died then, he still has so much to do. He is a good man and I envy Fiona.

**PADRIC:** Another Telford, who like his uncle was a sweet boy before the bomb that Liam planted killed him and a number of others. My Trinny liked him and I would have quite happily seen the two of them together, perferably married to each other but if not, that would have been ok with meas well. Padric was a loyal hardworking young man, who considered his club his family and would have nevered betrayed that trust to anyone. He died doing what he loved but it was such a waste.

**JAX:** JT's son. He is so like his father, not just to look at but also in character as well. Sensetive like JT was and I think probaly even more intelligence but not as good looking as what his father was. When his time comes he will make a good leader, he has the ability to lead just like JT did.

**CLAY:** The murdering bastard. I know him and Gemma killed JT and someday they will both pay for their part in his death. A cold man who reminds me in some ways of Jimmy O both are ruthless to the point that anyone, no matter who they are stands in thier way they will kill them.

**OPIE: **A gentle giant of a man who is the best friend of Jax, he will make a good VP or if anything happens to Jax, a goood president. Caring and understanding, he has the ability to read the situation in his quiet way but there is an underlying violence underneath that cool gentle person.

**HAPPY: **A cold one , controlled to the point of obsessiveness, I can understand why they call him 'Killer'. It is there lurking in his eyes and after what he did to Liam to get information about Jimmy O, I suspect that there are some within the Army who would be weary about taking him on. His patch 'unholy one' is aptly named.

**JUICE: **The intelligence officer of the Redwood Charter, comes across as quiet and a bit awkwed with people but according to my Trinny and Chibs Kerrianne he is not thick. They both think he is cute and I suspect both of them have crushes on him. He looked after them both when the club had to do some business here in Belfast and made sure that absolutly nothing happened to the girls. He is loyal, slightly tongue tied around females, brilliant with computers but so thick when it comes to people most of the time, I can understand why some people call him retard.

**BOBBY:** Never got to know Bobby to well when he was here in belfast but from what I saw, he is loyal to the club and would never betray it.


	10. Ima

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of Sons of Anarchy

* * *

><p><strong> IMA'S POV<strong> .

**JAX:** The VP of the sons and the best catch out of the lot. The power and respect that a girl can have by being the Old Lady of the VP is almost as good as the power that the president's Old Lady has. Jax is great in bed as well which is a bonus, he is not just a pretty boy. Lyla say's he has a good brain as well but who cares about that, I don't, I'm just interested in his gorgeous body and OH and the respect I get from being with him. I'll soon get rid of the stupid Doctor bitch he's with, Jax can't resist me, I'm better for him than that pathetic mouse.

**OPIE: **Lyla's Opie, I don't see what she sees in him. Yeah he's big and strong but he's ugly. As for his beard, Yuck how can anyone like a guy with a beard. He's not even that bright just an oversized thug with a pea for a brain. Mind you he treats Lyla well and he is always polite if somewhat distant from the other girls at CaraCara, she says he is loyal and would never cheat on her but he's a man, he will cheat. They all do and who knows if he becomes VP I might give him a go.

**JUICE**: The undersized thug with no brain. Ok I admit he is good with computers and the online porn stuff but that is about it. One of the other girls at CaraCara says he is good at sex especially with his tongue but I geuss he has to be, if the size of the rest of him is anything to by, hes got nothing in the way of wedding tackle to satisfy a woman with. He's gullible, gets tongue tied around the girls and is irritating as hell and a fucking retard.

**BOBBY:** Yuck, what a grotesque creature he is. I know him and Luanne had a thing going but if I had been her I would have been hard pressed to keep the look of distate off my face, as he pawed away at me.

**CHIBBS:** Not as sexy as Jax, hell no one is but there is something about him. Might be his sexy Scottish accent or maybe the scars on his face that makes him such an attraction to the ladies. Like any man he is easy to get into bed if you know which buttons to push and I do. Lyla has told me now that his wife is back that I should not try setting my cap at him as well but she's old and me I'm every mans desire besides I can get rid of her as well, no problem.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be Trinity Ashby.


	11. Trinity Ashby

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><strong> TRINITY ASHBY'S POV<strong> .

**MAGEE:** My Ma's Old Man. He always treated me fair, firm but fair but I know he thumped my Ma more than once. I hated him for that but my Ma always forgave him. I wouldn't have, if he had ever tried to do that to me I would have shot him. I know they say he was a traitor and he had to die but I do miss him. He was the only 'father' figure that I ever had and I always thought that he might have been my dad but when the Charming boys came to visit I found out the truth.

**LIAM:** The SAA for the SAMBEL. The club was his family and it makes it so hard that he betrayed us in the way he did. He did I like to think truly love Cherry his Old Lady but after his betrayal I wonder about that too.

**PADRIC:** I liked Padric, he was funny and kind but tough as well it was a shame that he died so young. One of lifes perpetual children who at the same time was responsible and loved with a passion everything that he held dear. He had one of the most beuatiful smiles that I had ever seen and laughter was always present in his eyes.

**CHIBS:** Padric's Uncle and an older version of Padric. A caring man that loves his girls and his club in equal amounts.

**JAX:** A guy I almost shagged but lucky I didn't. My ma and his walked in on us as we were about to get down to business and decided that we had to know about some family history, we had the same dad and we were about to commit incest. Jax is funny, sensetive and caring and loves his son with a passion. If not more so than the club and for the club if necessary he will stand by while a traitor is tortured and then murdered.

**CLAY:** One of the first nine just like Magee was but that did not stop him from pushing Magee off the roof of the building they were standing on. Ruthless to the point of obsession but oddly compassionate aswell. Which will make it harder what it is, I have to do, he killed my dad and I won't let him get away with it. He will pay.

**OPIE: **Jax's best friend. A quiet man who I think would make a good leader one day, if my brother Jax leaves SAMCRO.

**JUICE**: I like Juice, he is funny and witty and the worse poker player I have ever met. He thinks he is good but he is not. Little bit on the slow side when it comes to understanding people but not as thick as people think. I know he has ADD but sometimes I wonder if his lack of social skills is down to something else as well. I have a friend in Belfast who is exactly like Juice in his mannerisms but my friend Callum has a condition called Aspergers, I wonder if Juice may have it also. Plus the same as Kerrianne, I think he is hot.

**BOBBY:** The thinker of the group. The one it seems who has more of a consciounce than the rest. Seen too much in his life and probaly done more than he ever wanted to aswell. Loves the club with a passion equal to Chibs.

**HAPPY:** The cold silent one of the group, he scares me. Yet at the same time I find him exciting.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be Fiona Telford


	12. Fiona Telford

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><strong> FIONA TELFORD'S POV<strong> .

**CHIBS: **My sweet boy,my one true love. I have always loved chibs but when he was banished the only way I could keep him safe was by agreeing to go with Jimmy. He is one of the most gentlest men have I have ever met but like all those caught up in the conflict he can as brutal as the next when it is required of him. He is passionate about the club, the cause and his family not necessarily in that order and would kill anyone who harmed Kerrianne or me, especially Kerrianne.

He would never betray the club no matter what happened, although I suspect he would kill anyone who thought he would rat, it worries him that people may think that of him because of what happened here in Belfast but he wasn't exiled for ratting on the army but for somethingelse which I am still not willing to speak about, not till I know that Jimmy is truly dead and do no harm any more.

**MAGEE:** One of the first nine and leader of the SAMBEL charter here in Belfast for the past 20 years or so. Has worked closely with the Army and Jimmy in arranging protection runs, these last few years. Too closely I think, I wonder if he would betray the club if Jimmy asked him to.

**O'NEILL:** The SAA for SAMBEL and Jimmy's man. A dangerous combination at any time but especially now. He is nothing but a little rat and one day people will see him for what he trualy is and when they do, I hope they gut him.

**PADRIC:** My nephew through marriage, he is the son of Chibs sister and is now the only connection that I now have to Chibs here in Belfast apart from my daughter Kerrianne. A bright, always happy caring lad it is a pity we could not get him to join thecause the way his uncle did, he would make a good soldier for the cause. Has the brains also to survive unlike many who are persauded to join the cause.

**JAX:** JT's and that bitch Gemma's son, intelligent, sensitive and ruthless. Not entirely like his father or I hope he is not. He is a good leader except he allows his morals sometimes to get in the way of what needs to be done. A good and loving father to his son and a good son both to the club and to his family. Mind you that is the one and same thing.

**CLAY:** A ruthless bastard, as bad if not worse than Jimmy. At least with Jimmy you know he is ruthless from the offset but Clay. Clay is more dangerous because you just don't know with him. He comes across as loving his club and his family but I think if the price was right he would sell them all out and not even regret doing it. In fact he would probaly smile all the way to the bank while the club was left to burn because of his greed.

**JUICE**: A nice lad, a bit gormless and gullible but incredibly loyal. To the club and to his brothers.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be Kerriane Telford


	13. Kerrianne Telford

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><strong> KERRIANNE TELFORD'S POV<strong> .

**CHIBS: **My Da, I miss him terribly but I understood why he had to live in Charming when Jimmy was still alive but he's dead now so Da could come back to Belfast to live, without fear of retaliation from the real IRA. However Ma says he has a life there now but maybe one day he will come back to live here permanently. She says we have to work on him when he comes to visit again. My Da has always been so strong and always gentle when he is with me and Ma, I can see how much they love each other, he is a passionate man my Da. I know he is a killer though, he killed Jimmy and probaly quite a few others in his time but when you are involved in the cause people die, it is just the way it is.

Mind you, as much as I love Belfast I have thought a few times that it would be nice to go and live in Charming with my Da and of course there is another reason why I would think about moving. I met him when the Redwood Charter came to Belfast to get Jax's kidnapped son Abel back.

**MAGEE: **He was the president of the Belfast Charter of the SONS and one of the first nine. In his time he was a good and honest man and cared for his club and his brothers but he got old and greedy. Wanted something for his retirement which is why he got involved with Jimmy and betrayed the club. As much as I hate the killing I can understand why he was killed by Clay, like Clay he was one of the first nine and for someone else to have killed him it would not have been right. He was a traitor and therefore died a traitors death, as should be the punishment for all traitors!

**O'NEILL:** The other traitor who chose to work for Jimmy and betray his brothers and club. Another who was seduced by Jimmy and his own 'personal' greed. I've heard what was done to him, my parents think I don't know but I have heard around the alley what was done, the others in the charter still talk about it. The Belfast Charters VP was present when O'Niell was tortured by one of the Casey brothers and then shot, by the Redwood Charters VP Jax Teller, he said it was something that he never hopes to see again, it was apparently barbaric and medieval.

**PADRIC:** My Cousin. I miss Padric, he was such a funny guy, he always knew how to put a smile on my face. Always one for the jokes and the ladies, he had the Telford Charm that all the ladies seemed to fall for but at the same time he was so loyal to the club and the cause. As is all members of the Northern Ireland arm of the SONS.

**JAX:** The VP for the Redwood Charter, I like Jax but he scares me as well. He has a driven passion for those things that he loves whether it be his family or his club. He will do whatever he has to do in order to protect both and I think he would rather give his life for them than let them down. He loves his son Abel so much, he risked going to Jail for a really long time by coming to Belfast and ricked the wrath of Jimmy and his cronies to get his son back. Abel is lucky to have him as his Da.

**CLAY:** I don't like Clay much he reminds me of Jimmy too much. Although I think he is far more dangerous than Jimmy. At least with Jimmy you knew as soon as you met him what he was and what he was about but Clay he is more devios and dangerous than what Jimmy could have ever been. His club is so loyal to him that they are blinded to his true self.

**JUICE**: Last but far from least. Juice is the other reason that I would consider leaving Belfast and moving halfway around the world to Charming, California. He is fun, witty and not as stupid as people think he is. He is just shy although I know my friend Trinity thinks he has something wrong with him. I like his shyness though, it makes a nice change from most of the guys that are SONS. Most of them have such big ego's it is nice to meet one who is not the same as everyone else, I think it makes him unique!

Ever so loyal, almost like a puppy dog especially with those big brown eyes of his and he has the cutest smile. A few of the others girls that hang out around the Alley has said that he is hot in bed, I hope to find out one day, if I am lucky just how 'hot'.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be Precious


	14. Precious

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

In this chapter I really am geussing, I have only seen the character of precious on screen for possibly 10 minutes so hopefully in that time I have been to suss her character.

I have been surprised by the amount of attention to this particular story since uploading it for the first time on the 4th of this month there has been 1,640 visitors. For those of you who have reviewed THANKYOU it is nice seeing what people think of each chapter and in some cases what it is that they have liked about it. Reviews are really appreciated and I find when I do get reviews, I update a story quicker and more often.

* * *

><p><strong> PRECIOUS'S POV<strong> .

**BOBBY:** That useles waste of space ex husband of mine. Whe I first met him, he was on stage as Elvis and like an idiot I fell for his charm. Everything was fine to start with and I even found his life in the MC exciting but then I came to realise that the life is not as exciting as people like to think it is and the fact that to Bobby the club came before anything and anyone. If we ever had a family day with the kids and the club called needing him, he would go straight away regardless of how much his kids were upset. I gradually came to see Bobby for what he was a useless selfish fat slob whose only redeeming factor was that he did all the cooking at home, I hate cooking. Hell I don't even think he is that good as Elvis but there are still idiots that fall for him thankfully I am no longer one of those sad cows.

**JAX: **He was a teenager when I married Bobby and became involved in the club, and already like the patched members of SAMCRO he struttered around Charming like a peacock expecting all the girls to fall at his feet. Just because he was the prince of SAMCRO, the equivalant of royalty in this small backward town. His ego was almost as bad as some of the older men in the club but he did have a few redeeming factors, he was intelligent and more sensitive to the needs of others.

**CLAY:** I hate Clay, he was one of the main causes for the breakup my marriage to Bobby. Him and that Queen bitch of his. He is a heartless man who would do anything to protect his club in the old days but now I think he is realising that he is getting old and may start doing things that are in his favour rather than the clubs. I can see the MC falling if he is allowed to continue any longer as President but still perhaps that is for the best, get rid of the SONS and allow Charming to become a 21st century community instead of one stuck in the late 20th century.

**OPIE:** Was also a teenager when I married Bobby and Jax's best friend then and now. I know that they have had their ups and downs in the last few years as friends but hey all friends do. When I heard about his wife Donna being killed I felt so sorry for him and the children, more victims of the lifestyle of the bloody club. If he had got out when he did then I feel that Donna would in all honesty be still be alive but then he wouldn't have fallen in love with Lyla and have married her.

**JUICE**: I've only met Juice a few times and would not have immediately thought he would have been club material. He is too polite and does not have the sort of ego that the others have. I know that most of the others in the MC think he is a retard and them making him the 'intel' officer seems a bit backward considering what they think of him. However after my partner who I am with now, he is one hell of a hacker when it comes to getting in data bases that he shouldn't be in. If he ever leaves the life that he is leading now, I think he would do well as a bounty hunter, I'm sure we could offer him some work.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be June Stahl.


	15. June Stahl

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

Some of the names I've had to make up as I only know some of them by their nicknames. I thought I would make her reflections look more official, her being an ATF agent and all

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE STAHL'S POV<strong> .

**CLAY MORROW:** An arrogant sad man who thinks he can get the better of everyone and every thing around him. He struts around Charming as though he is the lord protector or something. Expecting every one to do as he says or he will set his guard dog Tig on them or one of the other mindless idiots that follow him. He is guilty of gun running, aiding and abetting a number of murders and giving the orders that killed at least one innocent woman. Intimidation and protection racket also comes under the crimes that this bastard is involved in. He thinks he is untouchable but we will bring him down one day. It will be so good when we finally stick him and his club behind bars for a very long time. Although I think is time may be coming to an end anyway, he has arthritis and the rule of the club is if you can't ride you can't lead and when that happens he will be out and the next person will take on the role of president. That role will most likely fall to his stepson, Jackson Teller or Jax as he is known to most people.

**JACKSON 'JAX' TELLER: **The Prince of SAMCRO. Arrogant, egotistical and not as dumb as he looks. Like Clay he also thinks he is untouchable, well he is about to find out that he is not. He has three weaknesses, his Mother, his Son and Dr Tara Knowles, his Old Lady. I am going to use those weaknesses against him. I've already framed Gemma for a murder that she did not commit and made sure that the search for his abducted son has been slowed down. I know he will do whatever is necessary to stop his Mother from going to Jail for a very long time and will break the rules about travelling out of the country to get his son back. To this end I have made a 'deal' with him, short time for the club's gun running charges, if he rats on the IRA and gives me Jimmy O'Phelan not that I will keep my end of the deal. I will make sure that the club knows he is the rat, that way there will be no one who will be able to tell the truth of this matter. As for the good Doctor I know she and Jax had something to do with the disappearance of ATF agent John Kohn and I aim to prove it.

**HARRY 'OPIE' WINSTON: **Just released from prison after having served five years for causing an explosion with the use of Dynamite. He is possibly the weak link in the club, I know he along with Robert Munson murdered a port official by the name of Heffner and I am determnined to get the death sentence for both of them. So Im willing to offer him and his family 'witness protection' unless he is willing to die for the club. When we send him back to Chaming I will make sure that his truck and phone has 'bugs' in them, so we can hear what is going on and hopefully they will help incriminate the SONS.

**EDWARD 'PINEY' WINSTON:** The elder of the Winston men in the club, co-founder along with John Teller (Jax's father) of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Due to having emphysema he has to carry an oxygen bottle with him everywhere and his bike is adapted so he can do this. A Vietnam veteran he has seen most of everything that has gone on in this club and if it wasn't for his health may very well have become the president after John Teller was 'killed' but did not. He is becoming disgruntled with the way that the club is going under Clay's leadership.

**ROBERT 'ELVIS' MUNSON:** The treasurer for the SONS, he keeps the books for both the club and CaraCara and is having an affair with Luanne, the wife of imprisioned Club member, Otto Delaney. The son of a book keeper for the Mob he learn't about keeping the books at the knees of his father. He is an Elvis Impersonator away from the club and has a number of ex wifes and offspring, for whom he pays alimony when he is working. At the moment though he is sitting in a jail cell on Murder Charges, his victim a corrupt port official by the name of Heffner.

**ALEXANDER 'TIG' TRAEGER:** An ex Marine and one of the resident psycopaths for the SONS. He is the SONS SAA and is responsible for the general discipling amongst the members and the dishing out of any punishment should it be called upon. He is also Clay Morrows bodyguard and would lay his life on the line to protect him and his family but especially Clay. Hastwo daughters Dawn and Fawn by an ex wife.

**FILIP 'CHIBS' TELFORD: **Exiled member of the real IRA and member of SAMBEL. He has a wife and daughter sill living in Belfast. He carries scars on his face that looks like a smile and is a highly dangerous individual. Formerly a member of the British Army he spent five months as a medic before being court martialled because of his IRA connections. Has a real hatred of Jimmy O, who when he exiled Telford from Belfast he took his wife Fiona and Daughter Kerrianne, for his own depriving Telford of them.

**DAVID 'HAPPY' LABRAVA:** The 'Tacoma Killer', the one everyone goes to for a job that no one else will do. It is rumoured that he killed the son of Mayan president Marcus Alverez in retaliation for the botched hit on Clay Morrow. A seemingly cold emotionless man he is extremely loyal to the club and would not hesitate to kill anyone who he thought was being disrespectful to the club or intending harm against it or one of it's members. The only family member he is known to have is his Mother who resides in a hospital in Bakersfield.

**JAUN CARLOS 'JUICE' ORTIZ**: The 'Intelligence Officer'for the SONS. Appears to be an idiot but although he is not smart where people are concerned he incredibly smart when it comes to do with computers or technology. Resident Hacker for the SONS, can get into any database that he wants with very few problems. A native New Yorker from Queens he came to Charming about ten years ago following a work lead and liking the town stayed. He is of Puerto Rican descent through his Mother but not much is known about his Father who appears to have been a non entity in his childhood.

**KIP 'HALF SACK' EPPS:** Former marine, he lost one of his nuts in Iraq where he was injured. He is prospect for the SONS and works at the Teller Morrow garage as a mechanic.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be Margaret (Tara's Boss)


	16. Margaret

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><strong>MARGRET'S POV.<strong>

**JAX TELLER: **Dr Tara Knowles partner, I cannot say that I like him very much, I feel that Tara could do better than him. He is like all bikers arogant and thinks only of himself and what is good for his club. I'm told by Tara that as soon as she and Jax met at school that she knew he was the one and only one for him and that they would be together one day, I wish she could see him for what he truly is, a dangerous criminal who will get her killed. The first time that I truly came aware of Jax Teller was when his Son Abel was born here at the hospital, severly premature and with a tear in his stomach and congenital heart disease both of which required surgery if the baby was going to live. Even with the surgery the baby was only given 20% of surviving and despite this it took him a long time to bond with the baby, Tara told me that he was afraid to in case the baby died and he was afraid of being hurt.

**CLAY MORROW: **The president of the SOA, a dangerous man who would soon as shoot you as look at you. I have only met Mr Morrow a few times , either because a member of his crew has been in the hospital as a patient or when the baby was born. The other time was when his 'old lady' Gemma was here under arrest following arrythmia of her heart. He did generally seem a caring man though when Gemma and the baby were here. He was polite but expected everyone of my staff to do what he wanted.

**FILIP TELFORD: **First came to my attention when he was brought in following an explosion at the Teller Morrow garage. He had been unconscious and in a serious condition for the first week or so and then he recovered a little and was going to removed to a hospital at Stockton due to lapsed medical insurance but he faked a bleed on his brain so he could stay here. The only member of the SONS not born in the USA, I've been informed by Dr Knowles that he was born in Sccotland.

**JAUN-CARLOS ORTIZ:** Spent several weeks here when he was stabbed while incarcerted in Stockton Prison. He had been stabbed while in the exercise yard and the shiv had missed his vital organs but had done enough damage to warrant him needing hospital treatment. He drove the hospital staff mad. Mind you I did catch him and a nurse playing 'Doctors and Nurses' late one night, I made sure that they were both aware that what they were doing was against hospital policy and Health and Safety. A point they should have taken note of especially when they fell off his bed, which nearly resulted in him remaining in the hospital longer. Thankfuly he did not.

**KIP EPPS:** Although I never got to meet Kip I did know of him, he died trying to protect Tara and the baby Abel when an Irishman by the name of Cameron Hayes burst into the house brandishing a knife.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be


	17. Susie

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><strong>SUSIE'S POV. <strong>(From Season 1)

**JAX: **I met Jax when I was on my way to Nevada with my boyfriend Eddie. We had stopped at a gas staton and Eddie had seen two Harley motorbikes and had decided he was going to sit on one of them. He told me to take a photo of him on this badboy bike but I had been unble to find the right button on his phone for the camera. He had called me a srupid bitch asthese two guys walked up, Jax and Bobby. Jax had spoken to him for a second and thenasked him if he had been the one to give me a fat lip. He took the camera of me and photograpehed Eddie sitting on his bike, Jax then hit Eddie in the face with his helmet and told him to never sit on another mans bike. I went with Jax after that to Devils Hills, Nevada but only stayed with him for one night, I saw a side to the biker life I did not like, especially with thier attitude towards woman.

**BOBBY: Met Bobby at the same time as I did Jax, **he photographed Eddie's batteredface after Jax had clouted him for sitting on his bike. He also kicked him for giving me a fat lip. told Eddie you don't treat women like that. He reminded me of a favourite uncle, the sort of cuddly kind but at the bar we ended up in, I saw that he was in to loose women that knida changed my view of him.

**HALF SACK:** I only met him for a few hours, he had made quite an impression on one of the girls at the bar. Her name was Cherry and she did like him but slept with some older dude. Half Sack said nothing when she went off with this guy, he just accepted it but the next day would not speak or look at her. If he didn't like it he should have stopped this old dude form taking his girl.

**CLAY: **I didn't like him, he seemed the sort of guy who took what he wanted andto hell with how others felt about it. As long as he got what he wanted no one else mattered it seemed.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be Mary Winston


	18. Mary Winston

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mary Winston POV. <strong>

**PINEY:** I met Piermont Winston or Piney as people know him, when I was working as a stripper at the Sundown Club in Lodi. At first I thought he was a gentlemen but I eventually learned what a total selfish bastard he could be. All he ever cared about was getting drunk, whores and the club and not necessarily in that order. If I ever said anything about it he would throw a temper tantrum like a baby throwing its dummy out of its pram. Only in his case instead of the dummy he would smash up our home, I went through so many sets of plates because he smashed them up so much and he was not adverse to giving me a slap if he thought I deserved it. He may seem like a cuddly old grandpa now but back then he was a vicious bastard! I think I was happier when ever he was in prison for some misdemeanor or two at least my home stayed more intact and I didn't have to cover up the bruises with makeup.

He seems to have settled down more the older he has become and now I can see the man I fell in love with although he still goes on benders just like he did after Donna was killed and he does love the grand kids. He is a little harder on Kenny than he is on Ellie but that is because he hopes that Kenny will become the third generation of Winston men to join the club. Although he doesn't chase the whores as much as he use to, having a dodgy ticker and emphysemia tend to slow you down, he occassionaly does still takes the odd whore home.

**OPIE: **My one and only child, I admit I'm not much of a mother and Opie would be the first to tell you that. I did everything in my power to get him away from this life when I left his father when Opie was 16, I think I left it too late because 2 years later he's running back his father and the goddam club. It will be the death of him one day, it has already claimed the life of his wife Donna. He is a gentle giant of a man when he is around his kids but around the club he is just like the rest of them, menacing.

He is not adverse to using his fists but so far he has never to my knowledge ever used his fists on a woman, unlike his father. At least so far it is not history repeating it self but only time will tell, if he becomes more like his father. As far as cheating on his wife, I know that he has had girls on runs, they all do but he has not yet cheated on either of his wife's, Donna or the one he is married to now, Lyla. Opie spent 2 years in prison because of the club and I pray that he does not end up doing more time because of it, when his wife Donna was murdered he went into a depression and ignored everyone around him including his kids who I ended up taking care of till he decided to come back.

**CLAY:** A murdering bastard. He does not care who gets hurt or killed as long as he gets what he wants. I fear for my son because I know that Clay wold not hesitate to kill him either despite the fact that Clay loves him just like a son. Yeah right, give Clay half a chance he would not hesitate putting a kill order on my son. I thought he might do that when it looked like Opie had ratted out the club to the ATF but whatever Opie told the club it was enough to stop that order being given.

He claims to love Gemma but sometimes I do wonder about that, I mean he married her not long after her first husband John Teller died but I think he probaly did that for the status, I know that as a female she does not have much more status in the club than the rest of us but her old man JT was along with my husband Piney one of the co-founders of the club so that in it self carries a bit of prestige. I mean he may even love her for just being her but I don't see him as the loving kind, just a greedy old man who is now bidding his time till he hands the leadership over to Gemma's son Jax but even then he mght throw a spanner in the works and give the leadership to someone else instead.

**TIG: **Clay's bodyguard and human pit ball. A sociopath who is as perverted as anything sexually but at the same time has a good heart. If you can find it. Tig is another who has no problem knocking women around, he is known for his love of beating up hookers and anyone else he can get his hands on, mind you if they are unlucky he bites them. He is 100% loyal to Clay and the club and any member he thought might be a rat he would kill them without hesitation no matter who they were, except Clay. He is a ruthless SAA and keeps discipline and moral within the club.

**JAX:** My son's best friend since childhood and the present VP of the club. He is John Teller's son and although he looks just like his dad he is fortunetly stronger than his dad was. That showed when his son was abducted and unlike his father did not go entirely to pieces but did everything in his power to get Abel back. At times though I think he hates the MC life as he seems restless quite a lot but his father was like that also. He is arrogant, smart and loyal to the club and to his family. He loves his old lady Tara and his two sons, Abel and Thomas more than life itself, I think he may love them more than the club.

**BOBBY: **I have known Bobby for 20 years, he has a love of Elvis and is quite a good Elvis impersonator, mind you he is quite a good singer in his own right as a son of a mob accountant he learnt to do accounts like father before him but chose the outlaw life of the MC rather than the mob. He is of Jewish descent and is the only jewish member of the club. A bit of a slob of a man I don't know what women see in him, well except for having a cut, that is the only thing that would attract them, he does not exactly ooze sex appeal.

**JOHN TELLER:** My husbands best friend and co-founder. John after he came back from the Vietnam war like many veterans was disillusioned in the reaction of the folks back home and their inability to understand what those who fought in Vietnam had gone through, so he set up the SONS. Somewhere for those who felt that society had let them down had a place to go, that and a love for harleys. John gradually lost faith in the club and the way it was heading following the death of his youngest son Thomas, he gradually went into a downward slope towards depression until the day his bike was hit by a semi tuck and he was killed. Poeple say it was an accident but I think John had given up and killed himself.

**OTTO: **Otto was at one time VP for the SONS until he was arrested for gun running, he was sentenced to do at least 20 years but after the death of his wife Luanne he seems to have gone even futher down the path to damnation. He killed a prisoner inside and he is now facing the death penalty but what has he got to get out for, nothing.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be Lowen. The lawyer.

In answer to Cheryl24 who asked if I will be doing a chapter on Happy's mom and Aunt at the present time no, I have not seen them yet, as we are still on season 3 here in the UK but I have been told they are in season 4 but until I see them they will have to wait until a later chapter. I will keep this story going and update with each new female that comes into the program in the remaining seasons of Sons of Anarchy.


	19. Lowen

**The Ladies' Reflections.**

A/N I do not own any of the characters of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><strong>LOWEN'S POV. <strong>

**PINEY: **I have known Piney ever since I was a child. His family lived next dor to mine when I was growing up her in Charming. I knew back then he was one of the co founder of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, I mean who didn't Charming was not that big a place and still isn't. More of a drunk nowadays and he is not as involved in the running of the club now. Tends to overlooked by a lot of people as useless and of no use to the club but he still has a few tricks up his sleeve and is not as befuddled and demented as many of them think.

**OPIE: **Piney's one and only child. I knew Opie at school but got to know him better when I defended him during his trial for blowing up that truckers yard. He admitted that he did it and I knew he had but I thought he would get longer than the sentence that was given to him and I'm glad for his and Donna's sake that he did not get the maximum amount of time that he could have got. I was so sorry to hear when Donna got killed she was Opie's life and I'm not sure if he will ever be able to get over it. As one of the club's lawyers I know what he is capable of but a part of me would like to see him get a break at least once in his life. Like Jax he is SAMCRO royalty being the son also of one of the founders.

**CLAY:** A ruthless son of a bitch. I don't like Clay at all, he is one of these guys who is use to getting his way no matter what. The sort of man not to get on the wrong side off as I have no doubt that if he thought I was a threat that he would have me killed either by Tig or Happy.

**TIG: **Clay's faithful guard dog. A bit of a psycopath with a few unnatural fetishes when it comes to sex. I mean there are not many I know who loves having sex with corpses. If he is not careful he is going to end up on a psyche ward somewhere and I dont think even I would be able to get him out of there.

**JAX:**SAMCRO royalty and son of John Teller, one of the founders of the SONS. An arrogant yet thoughtful young man who is beginning to challenge Clay's hold on the presidency and the way he runs the club. Jax wants to get the club out of running guns and into more legit means of business. It was his idea to help out Luanne Delaney and keep her porn business, the Caracara studios going. A popular decision with the SONS but not with his step father Clay.

**HAPPY:** Tattooist for the club and the enforcer they all go to if there is a job that even Tig will not touch and there is not many of them. He is largely silent and does not talk much unless he has something to say that is of any importance and he nevers smiles. Which I find quite funny considering his name, his mother must have been a hippy or something to give him a first name like that. It wasn't until I had to defend him on an assault charge about five years ago that I found out that was his given name, I thought it was his nickname.

**BOBBY: **The consciounce of SAMCRO. Bit of a dirty old man but quite a few if not all of the older members of SAMCRO can be described this way. Has had more wifes than most people have had hot dinners and as many kids as well. Earns a living as an Elvis impersonator when he is not doing 'club' buiness. Does all the bookeeping for SAMCRO as well as all the roles of that a club secretary does and on top of that he makes damm good banana loaves.

**OTTO:** A member presently doing time in Stockton Penitentary. Husband to the former Luanne and former VP for the club. He was looking at another ten years at least before he got out but with the killing of another inmate a few months ago in the prison library he is now looking at death row.

**JUICE:** More computer nerd than bad ass biker. Not your stereo typical member, he seems to have more brains than nearly all of them put together but unfortunetly he lacks social skills which makes him the butt of most of the jokes that the other SONS play on people but despite all this he always has a smile on his face and what a smile it is. I can understand why some of the women hanging around TM fall for him.

**HALF SACK:** The prospect of the club who died last year. I liked Half Sack he was a sweet kid. A vegetarian who wanted to make the world a better 'greener' place and drove most of his brothers mad with his attempts to make them 'greener' in thier approach of how they treated the immediate enviroment around them.

**CHIBS:** Scottish born former member of the real IRA and sponsor for Half Sack. He has said to the club that he does not want to ever take on the roll of sponsor to another prospect after losing Half Sack the way they did. Despite his outward appearance of badass biker who does not care about anyone or anything, as he likes to tell people he has more heart in him than any of them except for Bobby. He has a tendancy to keep an eye on the younger members of the club and has a good relationship with Juice, a bit of a father/son relationship.

**KOZIC:** The blonde bombshell or so he likes to think, a gods gift to women, Yeah right of course he is. A former junkie who in my opinion gave up most of his brain cells when he used drugs. He has a love/hate relationship with Tig, which is probaly more hate relationship actually.

**FILTHY PHIL:** One of the newer prospects that looks like he may be prospecting for more that the required year. Like Juice he is good with machines but a bit of a dork when it comes to social skills.

**MILES:** Another new prospect. A former school janitor who spent 3 months in Stockton on suspected drug offences. Unusually polite for a SON or would be SON but it looks like he will be getting his top rocker before the rest of the guys get out of Stockton in 8 months time.

* * *

><p>AN Next chapter will be ?


End file.
